Be A Fighter
by awesomepeep2712
Summary: About Hook finding his daughter (my character) and they go to Neverland and Carter (my character) meets Peter Pan.
1. The Shocking

Be A Fighter - Once Upon A Time

Hi I'm Carter, I'm normally stealing food to survive or running from the police. So basically I'm not the best behaved kid on the island. So thats's me but my life is about to get tough.

Carter's P.O.V

So one day I was just walking in the village but then all of a sudden one of the little kids in the village came running up to me. He said a sailor from the dock had asked him if there was a Carter in town. So the little kid took me down to the dock and what I saw was a big suprise...

IT WAS MY DAD!

My dad left me when I was 5 years old and my mum died when I was 8. So I was alone in my most of my childhood. NOW I'm 15! Though my dad has changed alot since I was 5. He was now more scruffy, was more messy and he had short hair. The most different thing about him is that his name is no longer Killian Jones he was now HOOK...


	2. The Deal

Be A Fighter - Part 2

Hook's P.O.V

I haven't seen my daughter in forever... she has changed so much!

The look on her face makes me think that she is shocked to see me. I don't know what to say though I'm going to try.

Carter's P.O.V

My dad is someone I hoped never to see again. Though here he is about 5 metres away from me.

"Carter..." Hook was cut off.  
"Don't even try and talk too me!" I screamed.  
"I came here to talk to you" Hook said.  
"Well I don't wan't to talk to you" I replied.  
"Carter..."  
"GO AWAY!"  
"Carter I need your help with something I know you care about!" shouted Hook.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Little boys being kidnapped and took to an enchanted island"  
"Go on..."  
"They are taking little boys to Neverland!" shouted Hook.

"What do you mean by them?" I asked curiously.  
"A boy named Peter Pan and the lost boys" answered Hook.  
"What do you need me for?"  
"You are amazing at exploring and adventuring and can help alot"  
"How long will we be away?" I asked.  
"I don't know but I promise if you don'twant to stay on the ship with me after I'll leave, DEAL?"  
"...DEAL"

AN: Hope you like next chapter is gonna be all about them travelling to Neverland xx

Keep being awesome peeps xx 


	3. Travelling To Neverland

Be A Fighter - Part 3

Carter P.O.V

I'm trying my best to get along with my dad though what do you say to someone you haven't seen for 10 years. He has changed so much.  
He is no longer Killian Jones, the nice generous guy, he was now Hook,  
the mean ruthless guy and his crew was just as bad as him.

Hook P.O.V

I have no idea what to say to Carter. She is so mad with me and hates my guts. Hopefully at the end of this adventure she will want to stay with me. She is so different from when I last saw her. She is no longer a goody two shoes she is now always in trouble.

"Smee!" I shouted "Yes Captain" replied Smee.  
"Set a course for Neverland" I ordered "Of course... Captain" said Smee.  
"What!" I barked.  
"Why did you not telll us about Carter?" asked Smee.  
"Because I didn't want you to know about her" I answered.  
"Why?" asked Smee.  
"Because I didn't, OK!" I shouted.

Carter P.O.V

I just heard my dad shouting at Smee. He is so mean and disrespectful

"Carter we are nearly there!" shouted Hook.  
"Whatever!" I shouted back.

I f you are wondering why we were shouting it was because I was in the crows nest. I was drawing a picture of the view, that is one thing I absoluetly love.

"Approaching land Captain" shouted a crew member.  
"Great!" shouted Hook.

AN: Hope you like I'm really enjoying this fanfic.

Keep being awesome peeps. 


	4. The Glow

Be A Fighter - Part 4

Carter's P.O.V

After the longest journey of my life we finally made it to Neverland. When we arrived it was night and I saw a glow far away from the coast. It was flickering and looked as if someone kept on running in front of it. Suddenly I got a fright from my dad.

"Carter!" He shouted "Oh god...what?" I replied.  
"Is something wrong you look like you've seen something"  
"Look at that glow in the distance"  
"Yeah... what about it?"  
"It keeps flickering like someone is jumping in front of it"  
"So it does... Men we will start by heading in that direction!"

So we started walking through the forest and I swear someone was following us. I kept hearing twigs breaking and footsteps. It was TERRIFYING!

Hook P.O.V

So luckily Carter saw this glow so we are heading towards it. Though it is getting lighter and the glow is disappearing. So we are soon going to be just guessing where we have to go.

"The glow has disappeared" Carter pointed out.  
"I know" I replied.  
"What are we going to do Captain?" asked Smee.  
"We are going to follow the direction we saw the glow... come on mates" I shouted.  
"They are exhausted... can't we stop and rest?" Carter asked "Come on Captain" said Smee.  
"Fine we will rest then get back to work" I answered.

Carter P.O.V

That is kindest I have seen my dad since he found me. Though when I was resting I saw someone run past. So I got up and ran after them. I finally caught them I you wouldn't believe who I said it was...

AN: Yeah hope you like this one I tried to make it longer because you have suggested that I make them longer. I love the reviews you guys are leaving please if you maybe want something in the story tell me in the comments.

Keep being awesome peeps xx


	5. The Introduction

Be A Fighter - Part 5

Carter's P.O.V

I have seen this person in many books I have stole... Yeah I stole books!  
IT WAS PETER PAN!

"Who are you?" He asked.  
"None of your buisness" I answered sharply.  
"Ooh fiesty" He said.  
"DAD hurry up!" I shouted.

Hook's P.O.V

So I ran after Carter and what do I see when I find her. I find her pinning Peter Pan to the ground.

"Hello... Killian" Peter said.  
"How do you know him?" asked Carter.  
"Long story" answered Peter.  
"Give the children back!" I shouted.  
"Why?" asked Peter.  
"Because I know they don't want to be here with you" I answered.  
"Before I answer to what you said can you tell her to get off me" said Peter.  
"Get off him" I told Carter.  
"Fine" Said Carter.

Peter's P.O.V

So pinned to the ground by a girl and bumped into by an old friend... what a day!

"I let them choose if they want to come with me" I said.  
"How about if they change there mind when they get here?" Said that girl.  
"Well there is no turning back and I still don't know your name" I answered.  
"She's called Carter and stay away from her!" shouted Hook.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because if you touch my daughter I will kill you!" Hook shouted.  
"Daughter?... You her Father! No way!"I shouted.  
"What so suprising?" asked Hook.  
"Because you are not exactly thought off as a parent" I answered.  
"Go away!" shouted Hook.  
"As you wish Captain" I answered.

I dissapeared from the group.

AN: Oooh i'm loving this story. Getting to the good bit yay!

Keep being awesome peeps xx 


	6. The Flashback

Be A Fighter - Part 6

Carter's P.O.V

I don't have a clue what just went on though i am going to get answers. I have so many questions for my dad.

Hook: He's gone... Lets go before he gets back.

Carter: dad can I ask -

Hook: NO!

Okay so I might not get my answers right i will get them I just have to be gentle...

Carter: Tell me how you know Pan!

Hook: No

Carter: Yes

Hook: No

Carter: No

Hook: Yes

Carter: Okay tell me.

Hook: Ugh!

Flashback:

I worked for the king with my brother Liam. We came to Neverland for dream shade. The king told us it was medicine it wasn't.

What was it? I asked.

It was poison and Liam still thought it was medicine and tried to prove it to me. He died though Pan gave me a medicine to save Liam.

Though I didn't know that if you left Neverland after using the medicine you automatically die.

Present:

Carter: So Pan didn't tell you about the medicine.

Hook: No he didn't and he is going to pay for that...

AN: Oooooohhhhhhh what is gonna happen next. I WONDER!

So i am looking for some ideas for the story so if you happen to think off an idea put it in the reviews thanks

Keep being awesome peeps xx


End file.
